Embracing Changes
by mikami234
Summary: Setsuna is out on the town with Konoka and it starts off as an innocent time for friends, but when Setsuna discovers an interesting item, she finds her normal life spinning out of control. Will the mysterious item bring the two closer or tear them apart?
1. The Mysterious Trinket

(disclaimer: All characters belong to Ken Akamatsu)

The Mysterious Trinket

Konoka laughed as she stepped onto the crosswalk. She bent to lick her dripping ice cream and didn't notice a speeding car-the driver was intoxicated with alcohol.

"OJOUSAMA!"

The car sped passed Konoka, who was now in the young samurai's arms. For a moment, they stayed in the position they were in. Setsuna kept her arms wrapped around Konoka protectively, both of their hearts racing but not because of the close accident.

"um.. Secchan? You can let go of me now…" Konoka mumbled, her face in Setsuna's shoulder.

"Ah! G-Gomennesai!" Setsuna yelped as she quickly let go.

Konoka quickly turned away to hide her burning face.

_What's this feeling? It's only Secchan…why is my face so warm?_

While Konoka was raging an emotional war inside her head, she didn't notice when Setsuna called out to her. Setsuna grew worried.

"Ojousama? Are you all right?" Setsuna gently tapped Konoka on the shoulder, which caused Konoka to jump in surprise.

"Oh, um, what is it Secchan?" Konoka stuttered as she mentally slapped herself.

"I asked if you were all right…" Setsuna gave her a questioning look.

"I-I'm fine. I was just thinking about how I almost got hit…" Konoka knew she was lying to Setsuna as well as herself.

"I would never let you get hurt, Ojousama…"

Konoka's heart skipped a beat. She remained silent, unsure of how to reply.

"Please, believe me." Setsuna said quietly. What Setsuna didn't know was that Konoka already did.

"Here, Ojousama." Setsuna held out her uneaten ice cream. "To make up for the one you lost."

Konoka smiled at the kind gesture.

"Arigatou." Konoka took the cone from her friend. They continued down the busy street and soon spotted an old antique store. Konoka pulled Setsuna towards the small shop, excitedly announcing that she had seen rare tarot cards.

Setsuna smiled as she watched Konoka squeal over the different cards. Her eyes wandered around the cluttered shop. Finding no danger, she relaxed a bit. The light reflecting off of an interesting yet plain looking trinket caught her sharp eyes.

"May I help you Sakurazaki-san?"

Setsuna spun around. Infront of her stood a girl in Mahora uniform with her red-orange hair tied up at the sides with flower clips.

"Hello, Sakura Mei-san. Is this your shop?"

This is my grandmother's shop, but I help out when I can."

Sakura Mei pointed at the trinket that had caught Setsuna's eye.

"Interesting item, isn't it?"

"What is it exactly?" Setsuna bent closer for a better look.

This particular item had five metal rings that were attached by joinings of different mechanical parts. At first glace, Setsuna knew that this item was worn on the fingers, but what puzzled her was the possible use of the item. Maybe it possessed a magical ability?

"Hmm. I suppose you _would _be interested in this, wouldn't you, Sakurazaki-san?" Sakura Mei gave Setsuna a side-glance. There was a look in her eye that Setsuna didn't care for.

"Why would I be-"

"Tell you what!" Sakura Mei stood up and brushed off her skirt. "You can have it for today."

"W-what? Is that really all right?" Setsuna asked, taken by surprise.

Sakura Mei nodded then smiled a knowing smile. "If anyone should used it, it'd be you sempai."

She whispered an incantation and one of the walls of the glass case swung open. She held it out to Setsuna.

"Thank you, then. I'll return it tomorrow." Setsuna gently picked up the mysterious item and slipped it into her pocket. She knew that she should be somewhat suspicious about this thing, but she sensed no harm from it. Actually, for unknown reasons, she felt quite drawn to it. Whatever happened couldn't be _that_bad. Besides, something was telling her that this item would help her.


	2. An Unexpected Gift

Konoka and Setsuna both left the shop with something in their pockets although Konoka's pocket was much heavier, her heart felt otherwise.

As the two continued window-shopping, Setsuna gingerly fingered the metallic trinket in her pocket. It just felt so right. She slowly slipped her fingers into the rings and flexed her fingers easily. When she saw that Konoka was distracted, she lifted her hand out of her pocket and raised her hand above her to get a better look.

"I'm gonna go into this stor for a quick look, okay Secchan?" Konoka ducked into a nearby store.

This was a good opportunity to see what the hand ornament could do. Setsuna stretched out the hand with the rings and clenched her fist. Nothing. She tried pointing her finger at random objects and willing them to do something. Still nothing. She tried snapping her fingers only to get the same result. Maybe it didn't do anything. Maybe it was just a decorative item, like any other ring or bracelet. But then again...

_Why did Sakura Mei say that...'I suppose you __**would **__be interested in this'. It didn't make any se-..._

Setsuna's thoughts were interrupted when her vision was suddenly blurred and something had been shoved over her face, suffocating her. She quickly pulled it off her face, expecting an assault, only to find Konoka's smiling face before her.

"Surprise Secchan!" Konoka was bubbling with joy.

Setsuna looked down and refrained from dropping the gift. In her hands was a black pull on hat with pointed ears at both end-it resembled the top half of a cat's head.

"Put it on Secchan!" Konoka urged.

Setsuna slowly pulled the hat onto her head as she felt her face heat up.

"Kawaii!" Konoka squealed as she snapped an unepected picture of Setsuna with her cell phone.

Setsuna lifted a hand, about to yank off the embarrassing piece of clothing, when Konoka caught her hand.

"You can't take it off for the rest of the day Secchan!"

"B-but... Why do i-"

"It's a gift from me. If you take it off, I'll get mad at you."

Setsuna couldn't help the smile that found its way on her lips. She could never do anything against Konoka when she pouted so childishly.

_No matter how ridiculous this hat looks on me, I'll wear it because Ojousama chose it just for me._


	3. Sticky Mishap

"Okay then! Let's keep going Secchan!" I see an on sale sign just up ahead!" Konoka said excitedly.

Setsuna sweat-dropped as she eyed the other bags of merchandise Konoka had already purchased. Setsuna bent to pick up the bags just as Konoka tuned towards the sale. Both girls cried out in pain when a strange force jerked them back, causing them to collide with each other.

"G-Gomennasai Ojousama! I-I don't know what-" Setsuna stopped when she saw that Konoka's hand was still in hers. She quickly lifted her arm and tried to let go of her friends but only succeeded in jerking Konoka's arm upward with her own. Confused, Konoka and Setsuna both looked down at their entwined fingers and spotted the innocent looking rings on the raven-haired girl's hand.

"S-Secchan? What's going on?" Konoka tried pulling away but only succeeded in dragging her friend with her.

"um... it seems we're stuck together..." Setsuna felt the familiar flush on her cheeks.

_Is this what Sakura Mei meant? So she knew what the trinket would do?! Dammit! Does everyone know about how I feel about Konoka?_

"Well, it could be worse, Secchan." Konoka said cheerfully while swinging their connected hands cheerfully.

This wasn't what Setsuna had expected to hear, but then again... being stuck to Konoka couldn't be **all** bad... still...

"How could it be worse? What good can come out of this?" Setsuna mumbled as she attempted to take off the rings to no avail.

"Well," Konoka pulled Setsuna closer and used her free arm to hug the Shinmeiryu. "you can't run from me anymore." Konoka stated, her voice muffled by Setsuna's hair.

_What? I didn't think that she'd noticed! _

Setsuna was really embarrassed now.

"D-Don't worry Ojousama! I'll find away to disconnect our hands!" Setsuna stuttered as she quickly ducked under Konoka's arm and out of the awkward hug."

"Why are you in such a hurry to separate us? Is spending time with me so horrible?" Konoka pouted. "And stop calling me 'Ojousama'!"

_Uh oh._ This was not looking so good. She definitely didn't want to make Konoka upset. Setsuna had not meant for the respectful title to become an annoyance.

"Then what shall I call you?" Setsuna avoided meeting Konoka's steady gaze. She knew she had dodged the first two questions.

"Call me Kono-chan. After all, you were my first friend and still are a very important person to me. So... _please,_stop being so formal."

Setsuna bit back an excuse when Konoka said that last sentence. It had sounded so much like a plea. She couldn't say no to this girl who was so dear to her. Seeing no way out, Setsuna gave in and nodded. But that wasn't enough to satisfy Konoka.

"Say it." Konoka said with a slight hint of a demanding edge. She wanted to hear it be said because she knew Setsuna would avoid the nickname like a plague.

Setsuna bit the inside of her cheek when she felt the oh-so-familiar blush take over. There was no way around it. She closed her eyes tightly and took a shaky breath.

"K-Kono-chan..." Setsuna wanted to drop to her knees at that very moment to beg the gods for forgiveness for referring to Konoka so casually. The only thing stopping her forehead and the ground from meeting was the fact that their hands were still attatched.


	4. Letting Go

Setsuna missed Konoka's next comment when she looked at the sky expectantly waiting for the inevitable lightning that would hit her.

"I'm sorry Ojou-Kono-chan... what was that last comment?" Setsuna mused, still staring intently toward the heavens.

"Forget it. You're not even trying to listen." Konoka turned to continue down the street but only managed a half-turn and produced a small gasp of pain from her raven-haired friend. Konoka sighed. She was starting to get a wind of their current situation.

"Can we just...sit down for a bit?" Konoka said as she picked up her purchases. Setsuna quickly moved to relieve Konoka of the heavy bags, but Konoka angrily moved them out of her reach.

"Why do you always try to help me when I don't need it? You don't even think I can handle a couple of bags?" she huffed as she lifted a knee to catch a falling bag.

"B-but... Ojousama-" Setsuna stuttered, unable to conclude the reason for her friend's sudden change of mood.

Before Setsuna had enough time to correct her mistake, Konoka whirled around and her face came menacingly close to Setsuna's.

"Kono-chan." She hissed.

Setsuna opened her mouth and gaped at her usually even-tempered friend. Hearing no reconciliation, Konoka half-trudged over to the nearest bench while Setsuna quietly followed. Konoka plopped herself down loudly and purposely looked at anything but Setsuna. The Shinmeiryu sat down as quietly as she could and stared at the ground. They sat in silence.

When her temper had cooled a bit, Konoka stole a glance at Setsuna and was startled to see tears falling into her friend's lap.

"S-Secchan?" Konoka said weakly as she edged a bit closer, slightly afraid as guilt stabbed at her heart.

"I-I'm sorry... K-Kono-chan. I never meant to make you angry..." Setsuna's voice shook with emotion as a couple more tears slid down her cheeks. Konoka gently pulled her friend closer-as if her friend might break apart if she didn't.

For the first time, Setsuna submitted to the overflow of emotions that she had held back for so long. Her sobs racked her body and her tears blurred her vision, but she was aware of Konoka's arm around her shoulders and felt comforted.

After a long while, Setsuna's sobs subsided but she allowed herself to continue being enveloped by the warmth from her friend's gentle embrace. What slightly bothered her was the fact that she didn't care if anyone say her lose her usually carefully watched self-control and cool attitude. She didn't care. It just felt so good to let it all go. When was the last time she had ever been held like this? Maybe never. When she was young, all she remembered was her Shinmeiryu training and self-independence. She finally knew how good if felt to just release the hold on the burdens that she had tied down onto her heart for so long. Just simply being held and knowing a kind of support she had never experienced filled her with a warmth that she could not explain. But what she did know was that she felt as if something she had been missing finally found its way back to her.


End file.
